


Soft Embrace

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Rimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: I don't think there's anything I can possibly say here that the tags don't make clear enough.I am very sorry about that title though
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Soft Embrace

Rimi had been unsure at first.   
Hell, she was still a little unsure now.   
It was Himari's idea - she'd gently talked her through it, reassured her that it was okay if she didn't want to, there was no pressure at all, but...   
"I mean, while you've got it, might as well have some fun with it, right?"  
"I don't know..." Rimi had blushed, struggling to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "It feels... weird... to do it like this..."   
"Rimi, it doesn't make you less of a girl if you like having your dick touched. And I think it's kind of unfair if I'm the only one who ever gets off."   
"Himari-chan...!" Rimi blushed at the frank conversation. Himari smiled, and kissed the top of her head.  
"Adorable..." she heard her murmur before pulling away again. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just think it might be fun, y'know? So whaddya think?"  
So now here Rimi sat, naked except for her underwear, in which she could feel an uncomfortably familiar tightness as she watched Himari rub lotion on her breasts. She winked, and Rimi looked away.   
"You can watch if you want."   
Rimi swallowed and turned her head back, eyes drawn to the way Himari's hands caressed her chest.   
"You okay?"   
Rimi nodded shyly. Himari giggled, giving her tits one last bounce for show as she finished up. She extended a still-quite-slippery hand to help Rimi up, then crouched slightly, put her hands at the hem of her underwear.   
"Can I?"   
"Y... yeah..." Rimi said, so quietly she wasn't even sure if she really had. Himari seemed to hear, though, and she slowly pulled the offending garment to one side, humming appreciatively as she exposed Rimi's stiff cock.   
She stood back up, kissed Rimi gently on the lips.   
"You're really pretty..."   
"I..." Rimi stammered, "you too..."  
Himari smiled, taking Rimi's hand and leading her to the bed, then laying down on her back.  
"Come on..." She patted her belly invitingly, her little paunch jiggling as she did so. Biting back her nerves, Rimi did as she was told, straddling her girlfriend, her dick resting between Himari's breasts. She flinched a little as it came into contact with the cold lotion.   
"Is this good?"   
Rimi nodded. She suddenly felt very aware that she had no idea what to do with her hands.  
"I'm going to start now, okay...?"   
"Mhm..." Rimi squeaked in a way she hoped sounded affirmative.  
Himari squeezed her boobs together, and Rimi gasped at the sudden sensation of soft flesh pressing against her.  
"Is that okay?"   
"Yeah..." She still felt a little weird, to be sure, but the sight of Himari's flushed, smiling face beneath her, combined with that feeling... it was undeniable. She wanted more.  
"Good..." a sensual whisper from Himari's lips as she began to rub her chest, moving up and down in a gentle rhythm.   
" _Mn...!_ " Rimi squeaked, her eyes snapping shut as Himari's tits massaged her dick, sending shivers of pleasure through her whole body. "Himari... _cha~n!_ "  
"Does it feel good~?" Himari asked, not that the answer wasn't obvious anyway.   
"I... _mmm_... yes..." Rimi moaned through her hand, trying not to let herself cry out too loud. She felt pretty sure there wasn't anybody around to hear, but better safe than sorry - and besides, it was embarrassing...   
Almost unconsciously, she began to buck her hips against Himari, enhancing the stimulation from her girlfriend's bust. She opened her eyes a little and glanced down, seeing the head of her cock peeking out from Himari's cleavage. Normally she would have felt a little uncomfortable at that, but right now she was too consumed by lust to care. Himari's boobs felt good, she felt good, her dick felt _so good_...  
Her free hand began to roam up her body almost of its own accord, quickly arriving at her chest.   
" _Ah!_ " a sharp gasp escaped Rimi's lips as her finger brushed against her nipple. It had only been a few months, and despite Himari's eager efforts, Rimi was still unused to the slight swell of her breasts, and to her newfound sensitivity. She cupped them in her hands - there wasn't much there, but just having boobs at all felt amazing, and touching them while Himari serviced her...   
"Cute..." Himari's voice was low and sultry, half-lidded eyes fixed on Rimi's modest chest. "You're so cute, Rimi..."   
" _Mm_... Himari-chan, I... _I_...!"  
She swore Himari's grip got tighter at that, squeezing her shaft with even greater intensity. "Just let it out..." she purred seductively.   
"Himari... _Himari! Ah~! Aaahhhhhhhh~!_ " Rimi's cries reached their crescendo as she came, her orgasm exploding through her body with a force she barely even knew was possible, the slight twitching of her cock between her girlfriend's tits sending little aftershocks of pleasure in its wake.   
For a second, she sat almost perfectly still, too dazed and giddy to move, but the gentle nudge of Himari's hand against her hip prompted her to clumsily dismount, collapsing onto the bed. She felt movement next to her, and her eyes flickered open to see Himari wiping her chest clean with a handful of tissues.   
"Sorry!" she blurted, almost instinctively, suddenly made aware of the... _results_ of her pleasure.   
"It's fine!" Himari laughed, unfazed. "I mean, I wouldn't put your dick in my cleavage if I wasn't prepared for this, would I?"   
"I... I guess not..." Rimi stammered. How could Himari just say stuff like that so casually??  
"Really, it's fine." Himari repeated, more gently this time, as she lay back down beside Rimi. "As long as you felt good." Her brow creased in concern. "That was good, yeah?"  
"Yeah..." Rimi answered. Her face must've looked like it was on fire; it certainly felt that way, at least. "That felt... really good..."  
She felt Himari's hand brush some hair from her forehead, saw her lean in slightly and moved to match, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.   
"You're the cutest girl in the world, you know that?"   
"I-"   
Himari's finger pushed against her mouth. "No. No arguing. It's a fact."   
Rimi wasn't so sure... but then again, Himari was speaking pretty authoritatively, and she was right about a lot of things. Certainly, she'd been right about doing this, so Rimi decided to give her the benefit of the doubt this time.   
"...Okay. But that means you're second cutest!"  
"I can settle for second place." Himari smiled.  
"...It's a very close second."  
"Mhm." Himari pulled her closer into a tight hug, resting her own head atop Rimi's.  
"...Basically a tie." Rimi continued regardless. She felt Himari kiss the top of her head.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." Rimi pulled herself tighter against Himari. "I love you so much."   
Himari giggled, and Rimi's heart felt warm. Himari's embrace was soft, and comforting, and Rimi felt certain in that moment that she never wanted to leave her side.  
...Except maybe to take a shower.


End file.
